Solid state drive (SSD) memory devices provide high speed, nonvolatile memory capacity without the need for moving parts. SSD memory devices commonly comprise memory and a local controller, and may be coupled to a memory system of an electronic device. SSD technology is advancing rapidly, which will enable the introduction of high capacity SSD memory devices. Accordingly, techniques to manage high capacity memory devices may find utility, e.g., in memory systems for electronic devices.